Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell
Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell is an adventure game for Nintendo DS. Gameplay Home Page After the companies' logos, the game's home page opens with the options: *Play Game (story mode) *Today's Fortune (mini game) *Settings (sound options and trailer of the second movie) *DGamer (chat room) Mechanisms The game require two main mechanisms to be fully played, the DS Microphone and stylus. *DS Microphone: create wind to loosen leaves/petals or blow dust from an item being repaired. *Use the stylus on the touch screen too: Click - it interacts with map, characters, items etc; Click + Hold - moves playable character (Tinker Bell), on top of her makes her glows revealing hidden items; Click + Hold + Move - rub/trace patterns like triangular shape to wake up plants, or circles shapes to collect falling items with a somersault. Mini Games The following mini games are available (inside the story mode): *Craft: repair, clean items. The highest rank is Champion; *catch dew drops *paint ladybugs *collect sleeping silkworms' threads *pet/tickle insects: awake or collect lost insects *create unique dresses, outfits and accessories Friendship Meter It indicate the player's relationship with other characters. High points means extra items, or information about the character themselves. To fill the meter: speak, gift, or end characters' tasks. It can also be depleted if not interacting for extended periods of time, giving an unwanted gift or missing repairs' deadline. Play Game (Story Mode) Appearances Playable: Tinker Bell Characters: Augustus, Baden, Blair, Bobble, Cera, Chipper, Dewberry, Elwood, Fairy Mary, Fawn, Idalia, Iridessa, Luminaria, Magnolia, Mariana, Nollie, Olwen, Qana, Queen Clarion, Rosetta, Rune, Silvermist, Terence, Vidia, and Ministers of: Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter. Animals: butterflies, fireflies Places: Mainland, Pixie Hollow Vista, Pixie Dust Tree, Tinkers' Nook (Workshop, Tink's Workroom, Tink's House - inside and outside, ), Springtime Square (Gazebo, Spring Valley, Rose Blossom Chalet, Flower Garden), Lilypad Pond (Water Lily House) Rune's Stories (spin-offs of the Disney Fairy books): Rosetta's Day- Rosetta's Daring Day; The Fairy Crown- Vidia and the Fairy Crown; The Triplets- Fira and the Full Moon; The Trickster- Fawn and the Mysterious Trickster; The Treasures- Rani and the Three Treasures; Summer Festival- Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse Story Summary Part 1 After you enter your birthday's month and day (the default is 07/15), the story opens with the first movie's intro: "Born of a baby's first laugh, the winds have carried her far across the sea to Never Land. In Pixie Hollow, fairies of every talent are preparing to bring Spring to the world... And at this most important time, a new fairy has arrived! She's feisty and rebellious, but also brave and loyal. She discovers her fairy-talent is tinkering...and she might be a very rare talent indeed!" Queen Clarion greets Tinker Bell, Chipper then comes calls her by Miss Bell, and how she is "tickled as a tooting teakettle" that Tink is a tinker fairy too. Both then heads to Tink's house. Now with her new outfit, Tinker Bell is told to head for the Minister of Spring as he needs help preparing for the season. Tink finds the Minister's Preparation List for Spring and gives it back to him. The Minister gives her 20 Fairy Medal, and the list back to her so she can complete the tasks: repair 1 item, get four-leaf clover and 1 green dew drop. Chipper then takes her to the "Workroom" in the "Workshop" and shows her "workbench" and explains to her how to fix items. Tinks fixes a tea kettle for the Ministry. In the Fairy Garden, when Talking with Rosetta, she explains that she had a four-leaf clover before but while she looks for it, Rosetta asks Tink to fix a bucket for her. In Lilypad Pond Silvermist asks Tink to find her Blue Shell near Rosetta, in exchange for the green dew drop. (After each request the player gains Fairy Medals.) When delivering all items to the Minister of Spring, he allows the player to choose between 3 green baskets, all with a different hidden item inside, when clicking there is no turn back unless the player goes back in the save. Spring is then brought to the mainland. (As the seasons progress, more areas from the game become accessible.) Part 2 After all four seasons are completed, every area may be visited and season preparations become optional, varying each time. Many different tasks must be accomplished, which are bestowed upon the player by other characters. Such tasks include: deliveries, item repairs, requests for items and searching for insects. Today's Fortune Is a mini-game presented by Tinker Bell, that would give the "day's fortune" by looking at the pot's mist. The player would need to use the stylus in the touch screen to rub the magic pot (similar to Disney's Genie Lamp). The fortune had flower levels from 1 to 5 and included: Friendship, Health, Prosperity, Knowledge. Tink then says the lucky color of the day, and it can be share with online friends. DGamer :Main article: DGamer (Disney's) DGamer was an online chat system for DS that allowed to: create a profile with 3-D avatar, chat in Disney Fairies' chat room, earn in-game honors, Disney Fairies-themed accessories and to unlock exclusive Disney and ESPN content, including streaming audio from Radio Disney and live coverage of the NBA on ESPN Radio. Game Credits Trivia * Gallery Tinkerbell_DS_-_low_polly_model_-_chipper.png|Chipper low poly model Tinker_Bell_(Nintendo_DS_Game)_-_Low_Poly_Model_-_Qana.png|Qana Low Poly Model Tinker_Bell_(DS_Game)_-_Low_Poly_Model_-_Qana_1.png|Qana Low Poly Model Tinker_Bell_(DS_Game)_-_Low_Poly_Model_-_Qana_2.png|Qana Low Poly Model Tinker_Bell_(DS_Game)_-_Low_Poly_Model_-_Qana_3.png|Qana Low Poly Model Tinker_Bell_(DS_Game)_-_Low_Poly_Model_-_Qana_4.png|Qana Low Poly Model Tinker_Bell_(DS_Game)_-_Low_Poly_Model_-_Qana_5.png|Qana Low Poly Model Tinker_Bell_(DS_Game)_-_Low_Poly_Model_-_Qana_6.png|Qana Low Poly Model Category:Games Category:Video Games